


A day in the life of Clint

by RedDaxxy



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDaxxy/pseuds/RedDaxxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We take a look at a relatively normal day in the life of Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the life of Clint

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc Clint and Natasha b/c I'm horrible with staying in character, oops ;;

          Waking up before sunrise seems to be near impossible for this Avenger, but today was a special day and Clint was certainly excited to start it. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes then stretching out to wake himself up, he picked up his almost useless phone and shot a quick text to Natasha; asking if she wanted to go out for breakfast in an hour. Of course her response came back almost immediately:

              _Yeah sure thing, be there soon!_

          She was always awake before anyone else, Clint was doubtful that she even slept. Maybe she took catnaps throughout the day. He thought, smiling to himself. Shaking his head to disperse these thoughts, he tossed his phone on his bed - as he wouldn't need it today anyway -, and left to get ready.

          By the time the two left the house, the sun was high enough for the street lamps to start turning off. Clint watched as one by one they flickered and powered down for the day, then turned his eyes back to Nat, watching her lips as they walked the short distance. He didn't pay too much attention though - he knew she wasn't very talkative on these walks, and she knew he didn’t like wearing his hearing aids unless absolutely necessary. They reached the local coffee shop, which was only a ten minute walk away from his place, and entered to order their food. Clint feeling partial to eggs this morning asked for such and a coffee, Nat took a minute to decide before picking some fluffy pancakes.

          They waited in silence, hanging around the counter until their food was ready. The restaurant was quiet, only early risers and truckers seemed to be out and about, which was a pretty typical thing for this time of day. The coffee shop itself seemed to always be surrounded by construction. Whether it be for the neighbouring buildings or for the shop itself, there was always a construction sign accompanied by construction workers in and around the shop.

          Once seated and halfway into their meal, Clint looked up to see Nat talking vivaciously about the day before. "-- I really love training with him, we're constantly trying to one-up each other. I'm excited for you to see the warehouse, he fits it to whoever he's training with that day." He watched as her lips formed the words for him to read, watched as her tongue flicked against her teeth to create the appropriate sounds that anyone near them would pick up on.

"I wonder what he's got in store for me." Clint pondered out loud.

"Oh it's your turn today? What time does training start?" His eyes darted around to find one of the various clocks lining the shop’s walls then pushed his plate closer to the center of the table, having finished his meal. "Soon, I better get going or he's going to be less than pleased with me." Laughing together, the pair tossed the right amount of change, plus a tip, onto the table and got up to leave. Clint headed to training and Natasha took off in the opposite direction, _probably wandering around town, it’s the perfect time to go out for a nice walk_. He thought to himself.

          Arriving at the warehouse Clint was amazed, to say the least. From outside, the building looked like any old, rundown place - pieces falling off or missing, the paint fading, even graffiti off to the side. - but once inside, he noticed the building had been completely transformed albeit still a little dirty. It looked like one giant game of lazer tag, with targets and half-walls put up all over. A metal staircase off to the side led the Avenger to the very top where his friend stood, waiting. “So, what do you think?”

          Clint looked around, taking in the view from above. The warehouse was fully decked out with targets and fake pedestrians, broken hanging lights, and bent piping. The occasional poster and wet spots lining the walls only served to enhanced the experience. Tugging his hearing kit out of his pocket, Clint pushed the earbuds in his ears and flicked the tiny machine on. Flinching slightly with the sudden noise, the Avenger took in his surroundings once again; this time with sound.

          He could just make out the faint dripping of water from the broken down warehouse. Without a full on renovation there was bound to be some sort of damage inside. He heard the clanging of hanging lights brushing against each other above. _Odd._ He thought. _The lights shouldn’t be swinging that hard unless someone is up the--_ He twisted to the left and leaned back and out of the way just in time to feel the sharp object brush against his shirt as it shot past him and impaled itself into the wall to his right. 

_Looks like training has begun_.


End file.
